deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game Archivist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deus Ex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Detroit Convention Center page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- General Carter (Talk) 18:12, September 5, 2011 Some things Hello my friend ;) Thanks for your work about categories. Just a note, if you see a game not italicized, can put it in italics? I guess you have not read the Deus Ex Wiki:Policies and guidelines, please read it =). See you around! Itachou [~talk~] 20:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :With the release of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, many new fan of Deus Ex and also many new user of Wiki come here, and some doesn't know how that works and the rules, almost only for DX:HR pages in fact =). :Yes the Wiki is actually on its "reconstruction period" so some mistakes with categories or abbreviation are still in place. For the abbreviation for games, in fact we have a debate about that, your input would be appreciated ;): Forum:DX suffix. My opinion on this subject is somewhat neutral in fact as you will see. Itachou [~talk~] 21:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Hi there :). About the DX:HR category: I'm still getting round to the categories. I have the images to do at the moment, but I will take a look at it for you :). The capitalisation is the jurisdiction of a Bureaucrat so I suggest you talk to Itachou :). I would also ask you to do this before you change the page, but I will tell you how now for ease. Next to the edit button at the top of a page is a list of drop down menu of options. Rename is there :). Do not change any pages without Itachou's consent. Thanks for your contributions. General' 'Carter :Did you get this message? General' 'Carter ::It seems odd to me at points too, so don't worry. I get 'History, Rename, Protect, Delete' as options. I get the last two for administration, so I'm not sure why you don't get it. Could you check once more for me? However, it seems -S- agreed and renamed that particular page for you :). As I said, feel free to ask if you need anymore help General' 'Carter :::Then it must be. Tell you what, if you want me to sort this for you, add it here User:General Carter/Tasks under 'general', put it under a new header and in bold, sign it and explain with enough detail, and I will do it tomorrow for you :). General' 'Carter ::::Okay, but add it anyway please :). I'll delete that category, but please stick to either 'Deus Ex: Human Revolution images' and 'Deus Ex: Human Revolution character images' for now, as I need to sort through, and if you type anything else, it will create a category anyway. Thanks :). General' 'Carter :::::I will need to manually do all that, but I think that it is a good suggestion. However, the problem with it is that there is currently 1000+ uncategorised images I have to sift through before I can do any of that. I'll bare it in mind though, and it will be easier for me to remember if you add it to my Task list. General' 'Carter Images You're doing good. Keep it up and you'll be fine. -S- 22:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC)